What's Old Is New
by casketttopgun
Summary: Come an enjoy an imaginary Season 9, Episode 1 of Castle
1. Chapter 1

Castle Season 9 Episode 1 – What's Old Is New

Chapter 1 – Making the Grade

Commissioner Regan is addressing a ceremonial crowd gathered at 1PP. The audience is a mix of family, friends, guests, press, and dignitaries assembled to see the swearing in of the first batch of police graduates becoming officers of the new NYPD volunteer force.

Commissioner Reagan begins, "Ladies and gentlemen we are here today to deputized the first ever volunteer police officers of the NYPD. These men and women of the volunteer force serve with no financial compensation other than duty day per diem when working and medical coverage should they be injured in the performance of their duties. They do their duty out of dedication and love for the city of New York. These ten men and women standing at attention in uniform before you have taken and passed a ninety day abbreviated police Academy course to become volunteer police officers. All of these graduates have backgrounds in police enforcement, a majority from the military, the remainder have served with the NYPD as consultants and all of them holding Private Investigator licenses."

The Commissioner has all the volunteer graduate officers raise their right hand and take the oath of office deputizing them as NYPD officers. He then starts to call each one out to receive their badges. Each member of this first graduating class of volunteers, when called upon, leaves the assembled ranks, smartly walks in military fashion to the podium, stops, renders a right face, and salutes the Commissioner. The Commissioner returns the salute, takes out their badge, and then calls family members to the podium to assist in the pinning of the badges to the uniform of the new officer.

The badges resemble that of a regular NYPD officer with the exception that below the emblem of the city running horizontally across is the word 'VOLUNTEER'. Below the embossed word 'VOLUNTEER' is the officer's badge number.

The Commissioner has so far called three officer graduates forward. With the fourth, he says, "Graduate Officer Richard Castle front and center", as he reaches for Castle's badge, he continues, " this is a proud moment for the Castle family, his mother, daughter, and wife are here to pin on his badge. His wife most of you will recognize in uniform is Captain Katherine Beckett-Castle, Commanding Officer of the 12th Precinct."

There is a thunderous applause upon the announcement about Castle's wife and family as they appear to pin his badge. Kate upon coming to the podium, stops smartly in front of the Commissioner and renders a salute, which the Commissioner returns. She, Alexis, and Martha then pin the badge to Rick's uniform shirt.

**After the Pinning**

There is a jovial crowd enjoying the cake and refreshments afterwards as the new officers celebrate finally getting their badges.

Rick looks at his badge and his number '1004', the 1000's series now being used for volunteer officers. His Badge is Gold, like that of a Detective, but his official title is Consulting Investigator, CI for short. Kate is standing beside him beaming with pride as Jim Beckett comes up to congratulate his son-in-law.

"Rick," he calls out, "congrats" shaking Rick's hand. He turns and then gives Kate a kiss to her cheek and says, "This is now officially a family affair with two NYPD officers now named Castle."

"Don't worry grandpa Jim, I plan to be a lawyer like you and grandma Jo to continue that line in the family" says Alexis.

"Good girl", he says as he kisses his step granddaughter and then Martha after Alexis.

"And your grandpa Jim will provide the cliff notes to a lot of your law courses", says Kate beaming that Alexis has decided to become a lawyer.

**At The Loft (Later that night)**

She had planned a private celebration with her husband for becoming the first volunteer investigator of the NYPD. She wore the very translucent black teddy he liked so well with nothing underneath the teddy itself. She dabbed an extra drop of her cherry scented perfume on her neck just for effect. When she exited their bathroom, Rick is in bed, laptop out, typing.

When he sees her, his mouth falls open and he puts aside the laptop in haste. "Mrs. C you are so stunning", he says, "what are we celebrating?"

"Can't a woman just have some time with her husband?" She replies,"besides this is your reward for getting your badge."

"Wow, and wearing my second favorite outfit." He says, arousal so apparent in his voice.

"Second favorite?" She asks, "Thought this was your favorite."

"My favorite is you in your birthday suit." He fires back quickly.

"Well that can be arranged", she says, taking off the Teddy.

After their celebration, or rather, their three celebrations, they are doing pillow talk. It never ceased to amaze Kate how good they were in bed. She had never had such closeness with any past boyfriend, let alone mutual climaxes which was more the rule for them.

"So you're making Haley a partner for Richard Castle Investigations?" She asks him.

"Yes and well deserved. She brought in most of the cases last year and did the bulk of investigative work with Lex's help. She has made RCI a profit winning venture. We thought maybe making the firm name 'Castle and Shipton Investigators', but Haley wants to keep the name recognition of Richard Castle."

"Sounds like good business sense, that way you don't have to redo the office sign, business cards, and the like", Kate says then adds, "when will the construction contractors be done with the improvements."

"Soon, I hope, gave all my tenants a 30% discount for as long as construction continues. My way of compensating them for the disruption the construction has done to them."

Kate never really knew till she married Castle that his wealth was well over $500M. Half of that from his book revenues and residuals, including what he made from the Nikki Movie franchise. The remainder of their wealth was in real estate and stocks. Rick owned some 10 hi rise apartments in NYC, his friend Donald Tump had advised him on some of those more lucrative ventures, and Rick had taken advantage of the advice given him and invested wisely.

When Martha started her drama school, Rick had bought an old mom and pop grocery store which had the store on the first floor and family living quarters on the second floor. Rick had that remodeled so the first floor was now Martha's Drama School and the second floor where she lived in a very comfortable 3 bedroom unit. Rick had spared no expense fixing the old story front building for Martha.

The loft was all theirs now except when Lex came home, and then she split her time between them and Martha. Kate banked her salary into a educational trust fund for any future Castle babies. Yes, for her future Castle babies, the exact thing her friend Maddie had accused her of wanting way back when Maddie first met Castle. Kate had gotten off the pill when they married (truth be told, even slightly before the wedding) but nothing yet. Despite her GS to the chest near her heart, her Cardiologist had given her a clean bill of health for a pregnancy.

They were trying and certainly could not be accused of not trying. The marriage up to now was an ongoing honeymoon. Rick kept things interesting and exciting.

She was brought out of their thoughts by her phone ringing. It was the station.

The duty officer tells her, "Captain Castle sorry to disturb you at home, but Det. Karpowski asked we call and see if you and CI Castle could come to the crime scene. She knows you'll be interested in this one."

She puts the phone down after getting the addresses of the crime scene, they dress, and then they head out wondering what it is that required them there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Déjà vu

When Rick and Kate get to the scene Lanie is already there processing. As they come up to the crime tape, Det. Karpowski meets them.

"This is one I think you would want to know about early on, Captain", Det. Roselyn Karpowski says to her.

Upon seeing them coming on to the scene, Lanie greets them using Castle's official title for the first time, "Capt Castle, and Consulting Investigator Castle."

Upon hearing Lanie's use of his new title, he proudly looks down at the badge hanging on his belt.

"What do we have, Lanie" Kate asks.

"No rest for the wicked, I know we interrupted your private celebration", she says knowingly with a smile, "The perp choked her using a three strand twisted quarter inch rope. Based on the fibers embedded in the skin, we know that the rope is green and white nylon."

Rick replies, "I remember that detail. The vic being blonde and laid out like she is, looks all too familiar."

"That one detail on the rope was never made public. Now check this out," Lanie says.

LANIE turns to the body and points to the marks on her neck. BECKETT holds up a picture of a previous 3XK victim that Kowalski had found and sent to Kate's cell phone just minutes ago.

"The marks are identical," is Rick's comment upon seeing the picture comparison to the body.

"I found the exact same green and white fibers", Lanie tells

"It is him. The Triple Killer is back!", Rick and Kate responding simultaneously.

"Or a copy cat, since we killed 3XK during that last case", replies Lanie, "I will have better info once I get the body back to the lab. There might be some DNA information too."

"Most of the past information was lost when Tyson managed to get them. What we have are just bits and pieces put together from parts of past related cases that Tyson didn't get to", says Kate.

"It's not going to be easy missing past history, but we will do our hardest", responds Lane.

"Thanks Lanie, you're the best", Kate tells her

"I do what I can", says Lanie back to Kate.

**At The Precinct (Later That Morning)**

They had started the murder board with what little information they had. No one believed it, or wanted to believe, that it was 3XK reincarnated in a copy cat killer.

The one item that had them puzzled was the use of the green and white strand rope, since the detail of the color for the rope used on the victims had never been made public. So it had to mean that the prep who committed the latest murder was closely linked to the original 3XK killer. The possibility of an accomplice to the prior serial murders was a likely conclusion. An accomplice who had never been caught or implicated and who had remained hidden all this time since the death of 3XK.

The question in everyone's mind was how close would this copy cat follow the MO of the original. If it was followed faithfully, then 2 other murders remained to be committed as this was the protocol for the serial killer. The thought of stopping two more murders was what everyone on the case wanted, but it would be next to impossible to predict when and where this new killer would strike.

Lead detective for the team is now Espo, replacing Kate. On the team was newly minted Detective Ann Hastings Whittaker who they met years back working 'The Lone Vengeance' case and now partnered with Castle. At the time she was still a patrol officer and her fiancé back then was a part time graphic novelist and full time crime reporter. The similarities between them and that of Beckett and Castle had always intrigued people at the station who knew back then of Hastings and her now husband, Paul Whittaker. The husband also used many of the cases Hastings had been on for his graphic novels.

Anne Hastings Whittaker was going over the murder board when Castle came in carrying a take out container of coffee and five cups. He puts the box down, takes one of the cups, and fills it, then goes to the Captain's Office and knocks.

"Enter", he hears Kate say, "hey, and with my coffee."

"Always", he says, looks around to see if anyone is there to spy on them, noticing no one, he gives Kate an innocent kiss to her lips.

"Castle," she says, "not here in the station."

Castle then goes and shuts the window blinds to her office so no one can look in, then turns to Kate and gives her an even deeper kiss.

"You're incorrigible Mr. C", she says.

"Only with you, Mrs. C.", then he exits her office and heads back to the bullpen.

Ann Hastings Whittaker is looking at the murder board. Seeing Castle come up to her, she tells him, "Castle, you know it's striking how our Vic and the pass Vics look so much alike, 3XK really did have a type he went after."

"During the last case, where he was killed with a sniper shot fired by Espo, he was in the company of a plastic surgeon, Dr. Kelly Neiman. She was operating on women that he had kidnapped to make them look the way Tyson liked them. Ann, you fit his victim's profile, blond, facial and body features the way Tyson likes them. Except, Tyson's dead, and we are dealing with a serious copy cat here."

"Any word on a second Vic?" She no sooner says this when Espo enters their space.

"Body drop, looks like it could be the second Vic", says Espo putting on his jacket and getting ready to head out, Ryan in tow behind him. Castle grabs the keys to their vehicle and he and Ann head out to take a ride to the crime scene.

Once there they spot the second vic, blond, laid out exactly like the other vic's. It is too eerie, Castle gets a shiver down his spin.

Dr. Perlmutter is the M.E., "Well if it isn't Detective Whittaker and Consulting Investigator Castle."

"What do we have Doctor?", asks Ann.

"Looks like 3XK all over again", is his reply, "and if this scene is as clean as the first one that Dr. Parrish processed, we'll have little to go on."

Whittaker turns to her partner, he is on the phone.

"Richard Castle Investigations, how can we help you?", Rick hears over the phone.

"Haley", he says, "do we still have 'The Nose' on retainer? Good, could you get her to my current crime scene, write it down," he gives her the address.

"Castle, what's that about?", asks Ann.

"We did not process atmospheric evidence at that last crime scene, so I'm taking care of that," he responds to Ann. She looks puzzled.

"It will all make sense when my consultant arrives", is all that Castle can offer at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Nose Knows

Mia Laszlo, otherwise know as 'The Nose' in investigative circles, had an acute sense of smell that made her only one percent of the less than one percent of people with this ability. The phenomenon was known as hyperosmia. When Rick first met her during a case, she was working as a full time consultant to and evaluator for a major fragrance company. Her sense of smell had resulted in a lead that helped crack a case.

Rick had hired her as a consultant to RCI and she was on put on a generous annual retainer that fattened her bank account significantly. So she had been more than pleased to offer RCI her services. She had also developed an affection for Castle, as he would often flirt with her when she worked a case. A man flirting with her is an rare occurrence for her, so she had grown fond of Castle and even read his books.

Mia arrives at the scene nose plugs in place. She greets Castle and the other members of the NYPD team. Rick brings her up to date on the happenings to the case. She removes her nose plugs.

"Is this the body of the victim", she asks. Getting a yes nod from Castle, she continues, "Oh my god, she reeks of cigarette smoke and male cologne, she certainly was with someone before this. The scent is still on her body."

She continues around the body sampling the air surrounding the body.

"The victim uses a very rare perfume that costs over $1,000 a small vial and is sold only in about five stores in NYC."

"Whittaker and Castle, get the name of the fragrance and the stores that sell it from Mia. Talk to store sales persons and see if we can get an ID on the vic. At $1000 a pop means our Vic had money, or had someone who could give her money." Says Espo, then turns back to Mia, "Anything else you're picking up."

She continues to walk the crime scene and sniff the air like the human hound dog she is.

She stops, breathing deeply thru her nose.

"What is is Mia?" Asks Espo.

"I am getting a faint but noticeable aroma of another female fragrance. It is almost shadowed by the smell of cigarette smoke and the male cologne, but I can pick it out. There must have been another female present with our victim."

She continues, "Tell your M.E. to check for traces of cocaine in the victims nostrils and fingers."

As she continues examining, she comes to a cocktail table and stops. "Have them check this table surface for cocaine. This must be the place they cut the coke and made the lines for sniffing."

After a while longer Mia stops her walking the room, "That's it, nothing else is coming to me."

"Good work Mia", says Castle.

"Ryan, get hold of your buddies in Narcotics and find out what cocaine dealers work this area,"

Esposito tells his partner.

"On it", responds Ryan.

As Mia departs the scene, Rick gives her a hug and thanks her again for her work.

Ann Hastings Whittaker has been watching all this happening quite in awe.

"Wow, Castle, I see why you keep her on retainer. What an asset she is."

"Told you that you would understand once you met my consultant."

**Interviewing Sales Personnel**

They get a list from Mia on the stores selling the perfume that she picked up on from the victim. The first two are a bust, but the third hits a payday.

Looking at the picture of the vic they provided, Elaine Bradshaw, Sales Rep, knows her as one of their regular customers. It's Vanessa Gibson, she on our registry for that perfume and gets notifications when new supplies arrive.

"How did Ms. Gibson pay for her purchase", questions Ann Whittaker.

"She used an American Express Black Card", is the reply.

"That's an exclusive card, even for American Express", says Castle.

"Well, it was in her name, but when we did the credit check, the card was issued off a parent card and bills send to the parent card holder."

"Do you have the name of the parent card holder available?", Whittaker asks, "maybe on the computer".

"Oh, no need to look it up, I remember the name quite well because I was startled when I read it…it was Eric Vaughan."

"Wait, Eric Vaughan as in the billionaire?", clarifies Castle.

"Yes, that would be correct."

The name brings back memories to Castle:

**TWELFTH PRECINCT BULLPEN – A FEW YEARS BACK**

"So Beckett's hanging with Vaughn? Hell yeah you should be worried. His hit list includes half of Maxim's Hot 100. Oh, and unlike you, his helicopter doesn't need a remote control", says Espo.

He's not helping CASTLE'S attitude.

Ryan sees Rick's anxiety and tries to calm him, "Don't listen to him, Castle. Beckett's loyal to you. She's not going be seduced by his charms."

Castle swallows and then say (hopeful), " Really?"

Espo comes back at Ryan, "So you'd let Jenny hang with him, then?"

"Hell no", he replies," I wouldn't let Jenny near that guy."

Now Castle gets a little insecure and says (dryly), " Thanks. Okay, but I'm not worried. (off their skeptical look) I'm not. I just – I can't believe the department is forcing her to hang out with some womanizing rich guy against her will."

_**Then his memories take him back to the Hotel Room Scenario after Vaughan's near fatal shooting and Ryan getting Kate's statement.**_

Ryan is taking testimony on the incident and says to Kate, "Hey Beckett, I hate to do this to you, but I need to take your statement."

Beckett responds with a shrug, " No, it's fine."

"So … where were you standing when the first shot came?"

She hesitates and then thinks. She passes by CASTLE to get to where she had been.

"Uh, I was … right over here."

She knows CASTLE will figure things out.

"Ah … okay. And where was Vaughn?"

"Right there", she says it quickly and flippantly.

"Right … (he moves to where she gestures) … here."

He looks up and realizes he's right in BECKETT'S space. He backs up a bit and looks to the hole in the window.

"Why was he standing so close?", asks Castle.

BECKETT remains silent, not responding.

"I don't understand. The – (CSU turns on the laser sight focusing the beam thru the bullet hole on the wall, It sights onto RYAN'S cheek) - wait a minute. If he was standing there, then the bullet would have gone right through his head."

CASTLE waves his hand by RYAN'S face to indicate the path of the bullet.

"How did the shooter miss?"

Beckett tries to explain, "Well, before the first shot Vaughn stumbled."

RYAN nods and makes a note. CASTLE isn't convinced.

"Stumbled", Rick says.

BECKETT nods.

"Kids and old people stumble. How did he stumble?", questions Castle

"I don't know. He just did."

RYAN nods again and makes a note.

Castle continues, "So he ate the wrong entrée and then he stumbled at just the right moment to avoid being shot by an assassin through a window. Nobody's that lucky. What's going on here, Kate?"

BECKETT takes a breath. "He kissed me, okay Castle?"

"He what?" Now Castle is really angry.

Ryan, upon hearing Kate's explanation, gets uncomfortable with the current situation and says,

"I think I have all I need here."

RYAN makes a quick exit. CASTLE takes his place.

Beckett turns and looks at Castle, "Look, I'm not going to lie to you. We were talking about you, we were talking about relationships, and then he kissed me. But it didn't mean anything. At least not to me."

"Well, if he kissed you, why wouldn't you just push him away?"

She gives him a 'duh' look.

"Oh. Which is why he's not dead."

_**Coming out of his thoughts**_, Castle clarifies, "so Eric Vaughan the billionaire is what you were saying", confirming the sales clerk's statement.

"YES!"

Anne Whittaker gave her partner that knowing look. She is one of those who is aware of what actually happened in that hotel room with Vaughan and Beckett. The case had now gonna more complicated by a factor of 1000%.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle, Season 9, Ep. 1 – What's Old Is New

Chapter 4 – The Plot Sickens

They were able to find the identity of the first victim, one Patricia Deverine. Unlike the second victim, they find no link to Eric Vaughan.

Castle wondered how many kept mistresses Vaughan had. He thought of how Vaughan had made a play for Kate, but how Kate's love for him had caused her to reject Vaughan outright. Then again if she had not pushed Vaughan away when he tried to kiss her, Vaughan may have died that day, and the world would have been better off.

Rick recalls the doubts that went thru his mind when Vaughan had insisted that Kate become his one woman security detail. Back then he had suspected Vaughan's intentions toward Kate, that Vaughan was out to seduce her. Kate was a gorgeous woman, what man would not be interested in her. He consider himself fortunate that Kate did not succumb to Vaughan's planned seduction of her.

Rick recalls how at the time he had expressed his doubts on Kate's fidelity for him in a conversation with his daughter and mother:

**CASTLE'S LOFT SOME YEARS BACK**

CASTLE is angrily cutting apples.

"Okay, Dad. The box said something about a soothing infusion of calming herbs. (she pours a glass of tea and looks at him but he doesn't stop) Anyway, it's a calming tea. And you need to calm down." Lex says trying to comfort her dad.

"How am I supposed to calm down? It's Eric Vaughn."

"Dad, Beckett is over the moon for you. So give her a little credit, huh? It's no different than when she was protecting Senator Bracken."

"Yeah, you're right. (sarcastically) Oh, except for the fact when it was Bracken they weren't having a slumber party at fancy hotel. And let's face it. Compared to Bracken, Eric Vaughn is like George Clooney."

Martha enters the room at this time and adds to the discussion, "Oh, no. Eric Vaughn is way sexier than Clooney."

CASTLE gives her an unamused look. ALEXIS glares and shakes her head.

Martha sees their stares, "What? He is."

"Yes, and Beckett is protecting him at the Fairwick as we speak."

"Oops," says Martha upon hearing her son's comment.

Alexis tires to lighten the conversation, "I was just reminding Dad that Beckett is a professional. And totally committed to their relationship."

"Ah … well… (she hesitates) … not totally committed", Martha says.

"What do you mean?", asks Rick

"Well there isn't a ring on her finger, is there?"

That makes CASTLE speechless.

"Technically she's not really committed at all", Martha clarifies.

She waves her goodbye and leaves CASTLE to think on what she's said. He turns back to ALEXIS and grabs his mug.

It was after that conversation that Rick decided he needed to move their relationship to a higher level, to a greater commitment. So shortly thereafter he proposed to her, and to his great happiness, she had said yes. After being married to her for two years now, he no longer had doubts. They were more in love now than when they had gotten married. He is a lucky guy.

**CAPTAIN'S OFFICE 12****TH**** PRECINCT **

They had finished briefing Capt. Castle on the developments of the case to date.

"Espo, let's dig deeper into any clandestine endeavors Mr. Vaughan may be into", she says.

"Captain, with Vaughan's money and influence, do you think we can really find what this man might be doing on the sly", is Espo's comeback to Kate.

"I will contact my old team in the AG's office and see what they might have."

"And I'll contact some of RCI informants who might have info", says Rick.

"I'll use my sources at DEA to see if anything is there", Ryan adds.

"Good, this may just be another totally unrelated event from our 3XK killings but we need to see where it will lead. If the MO is followed, we are still expecting a third vic", Kate reminds the team.

"Yes we are Captain", they all say with sadness, knowing there is little they can do to save a third vic.

**THE CASTLES' LOFT LATER THAT NIGHT**

Rick has been unusually quiet since their earlier brief and had not spoken much during dinner. Kate knows something is bothering her husband and she means to find out.

"Babe, what's up, you haven't been yourself tonight. Has this case and the links to Eric Vaughan got you thinking in your usual dramatic writer way'', she asks.

"Yes, just a bit, but mostly, I just couldn't help but wonder where we would be today if Vaughan had seduced you", he tells her.

"Rick, it would have never happened, the only reason he got so close to me physically for that kiss was that we were discussing you and relationships."

"Really, and what was the content of that discussion?"

"He had offered me a drink of champagne. Out of politeness I accepted and we were admiring the view from the big bay window of his suite as we drank. He then asked me if you knew exactly how extraordinary a woman I am. Guess he never read your dedication to me in Heat Wave, otherwise he would've know the answer. He had researched me and thought he knew a lot about me, except for that. Then he asked if we were serious. We were going thru a rough patch at the time after you rejected my advances that one night. That was when you chose to play video games on line with that kid from India, instead of being with me in bed. That was on my mind and so I hesitated in replying to Vaughan. In that brief time of not responding immediately to him, he entered my space and said that it was easy for him to know what a woman like me needed. Then he kissed me. I pushed him away Rick, all his seductive words did not get to me, I rejected him."

"Lucky for him or he would have been dead. Don't get me wrong here Kate, I know you love me and I have no doubts about that. I just could not help but think that I am such a lucky man. When I married you, I married up. I married totally out of my class, how did I get so lucky?"

"Rick, it wasn't luck, you've always been there for me. Thru all the boyfriends I paraded before you, Will, Tom, Josh. And still you stayed. I am the lucky one. I am the one marrying way above my class. You are it for me."

They kiss in a long and passionate manner. And then the phone rings.

Rick's cell is nearest, so he answers, but sees Espo's name in the display.

"Javi, what do you got?"

"Rick, grab Kate, it's the third vic. I'll send you the address."

Rick puts his phone away and turns to Kate. She is reading his mind.

"It's the third vic, isn't it", she says.

He nods yes. They scramble to get dressed and then out the door they go.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 5 – Cat's Outta The Bag

Upon reaching the scene of the third vic, Kate and Rick knew this is now a serious copy cat, determined to continue 3XK's reign of terror. When they cross into the crime scene, they see that it is the new M.E., Dr. Dana Kim, an attractive Korean-American. Rick's partner, Ann Whittaker is getting the info from the M.E.

"Well hello Captain and Investigator Castle", Kim greets them.

"Hello Castles," jokes Ann, "hope we didn't interrupt anything important."

"Whittaker, how many times have you been called out like this when you were with Paul", Castle asks.

"Goes with the territory, except Paul doesn't get to work with me on the scene. I envy you and the Captain."

"Ann, he's your partner now, I just get to see him on occasions."

"Do you miss it, Captain", asks Whittaker, "do you miss the field work?"

"Yes, I do, but on such crimes as this one, I still get to go out in the field. So I don't miss field work completely, I still do it, but so seldom now, and with less active participation", she sighs as she realizes that she should try and get out on the crime scenes more than she has.

The crime scene is typical 3XK, blonde vic, laid out in a manner that 3XK would do, marks of strangulation on her neck, and the site is fairly clean of evidence.

"Time of Death, Dr. Kim", ask Kate.

"Around 1 to 2 AM, but will know better once we get her to the morgue."

Espo comes up to them.

"Well, third vic, we can rest, ease off a bit for now, until another ritual killing shows up."

"I just wish we could have done something to stop this last killing," says Whittaker.

"We all do, so let's use that as our motivation to find leads so we can get this guy," Kate tells her best detective squad.

**Back At The Precinct**

'Any word on ID'ing the third vic?", ask Kate.

"None yet", replies Espo as lead detective.

"Any further developments on the tie between vic number two and Eric Vaughan?"

"From my RCI sources, there have been rumors for years that Vaughan's initial wealth and seed capital for his financial empire was gotten thru ties with the crime syndicates and dealings with prostitution and human trafficking", Rick tells the group.

"Likewise, from my contacts at DEA, seems Vaughan may have also been involved in the drug trade, but there is no solid evidence of this, just a consistent story on the streets for years now.", adds Ryan to their discussion.

"What about your contacts in the AG office, Captain?" Ask Ann Whittaker.

"Much of the same, no solid evidence, just street talk about Vaughan not being the clean cut image of the philanthropic billionaire. Seems that Agent McCord, my old team leader and partner, was involved in an investigation as a probationary Agent that looked into Vaughan for human trafficking. Rumor was that he kept the best of the traffic for his own personal harem, but no one could ever come up with a location, or any evidence that confirmed the talk on the streets."

"This guy is a real slime ball if what we hear is true, but how is it tied to our 3XK case? Is it just a coincidence?" Asks Whittaker.

"There's no such thing as coincidence in a murder probe, you run it down till you can confirm no tie to the murder. Usually it leads to another case just as nasty as murder, or sometimes even a second and separate murder." Espo tells Whittaker their probationary detective, "you'll learn that piece of knowledge once you've done enough of these murder investigations."

"Well, Vaughan is a player who hides behind his clean image, what makes it worse is he has the money and the power to seduce these women, and cover it up." , says Ann

"He is quite charming and has the looks and manner that could turn any women's head. You all know I talk from having been there. I was totally unaware of this dark side to Vaughan as he comes on as a gentleman, and not what these rumors paint him as", the Captain tells the group.

"Any further developments on any of the Vic's?"

"We have to hear from the M.E.'s", remarks Espo.

The team exits the Captains office, but Rick stays back till the others have left.

"You okay Kate", asks Rick.

"How could I have been so fooled by Vaughan. I am usually a better judge of character. He had me totally fooled Rick."

"It's behind us now Kate, besides that assignment was not your choice. Let's just see where it leads with him. We may have to turn over what we find to another department to develop a case. In either event, looks like Vaughan may have tipped his hand on this one."

**Back in the Bull Pen**

"The third vic is Mildred Bryant, her prints came up from the NYPD database for when she was processed two years ago for a DUI and got a 6 months suspension of her license. Her occupation is listed as part time model and actress. Address is a Manhattan location", informs Espo after having gotten the ME report.

"Looks like vic two is the only tie to Vaughan but something may still come up", says Ryan.

"Give it time, we have only begun the data searches. The trick is to turn over every stone and see what comes up. That requires time and at least now there is no pressure on 3 murders in a row MO, unless another ritual murder comes up, and restarts the killing cycle. The 3 times protocol has been played out for now", says Rick sounding less stressed but still concerned with finding leads.

A call comes in from the ME office, Whittaker takes the call. She is seen listening intently over the phone and taking notes. After she is done, she walks up to the murder board and tells the team, "Our second vic was pregnant, Perlmutter just confirmed it."

"Well that's just complicates this case even more, anyone thinking the baby could be Vaughan's?", Ryan says.

"Let's go brief the Captain and see if she has any other courses of action she wants taken with this new evidence." Espo tells the team.

"Did our ME say anything about getting Vaughan's DNA to match to the fetus for possible paternity confirmation", asks Espo of Ann.

"They are working that angle and will let us know."

"Good, let's brief the captain."


	6. Chapter 6

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 6 – Surprises Around the Bend

The team is brainstorming the case in Captain Castle's office with the finding that the second vic was pregnant.

"Well Mr. Castle I know you have some wild theory you want to share with the class, so let's have it", Kate addresses to the team, "So out with it Rick."

Rick begins but pauses a few seconds for dramatic effect after Kate gives him the go signal to disclose his latest case theory: "What if the two other murders were done to cover up the murder of vic number two. What better way to distract from the real reason for murder number two than to make it part of a 3XK killing so it appear he's back, or at least, a copy cat is back."

Ann Whittaker plays devil's advocate, "But if Vaughan is the father, he has the means of making the Vic 2 disappear and never showing up. Why does he not just do that?"

"Then it becomes a missing person case that goes cold and stays cold till something comes up to revive it. Maybe Vaughan wants this to end with a case closure."

"But if this copy cat is as clever as the original, then we get a cold 3XK case, and still the potential of a future discovery leading to Vaughan."

"Yes, but in the 3XK scenario we are not looking for a missing Vanessa Gibson, but a serial killer who she fell victim to. It redirects from a missing person case and sends it down a different road, a red herring as it were."

"You know Castle,"says Espo, "that theory has some plausibility even though it is a stretch to go to a scenario of one intended murder hidden as part of three serial killings ."

The Captain has been hearing the case building theories and then gives her take on the discussions, "Proceed with working this as a 3XK copy cat case for now, but if evidence comes in to supports Rick's theory, be prepared to change course."

"Captain, if there is anyone who could make this into a 3XK copy cat case, it is Eric Vaughan. He might be manipulating us here. Remember in the original 3XK case, we thought Marcus Gates was 3XK because Jerry Tyson, the real 3XK, had been planting evidence to implicate Gates. Vaughan could be doing the same thing" , Ricks says coming back to his theory.

"What it means for the team is that we take no evidence as is. We verify, we confirm, not just one confirmation, but two or more. Every evidence coming up should be scrutinized. Question and verify, and then re-verify all evidence. Now let's go find a killer." Kate dismisses her crack detective team with that bit of encouragement. They will be cautious now of being mislead by any planted or contrived evidence. She is pleased with their current work product and looks for a positive outcome for the case.

**The Whittaker Household**

Paul Whittaker had just gotten done with putting their three year old, Anthony, to sleep. As he enters their bedroom, his beautiful wife is in bed on her tablet. Ann puts the tablet away upon seeing Paul enter their room. She pulls the covers back on his side of the bed inviting him in. He goes under the bedcover and cuddles up to her.

"So how are Rick and Kate taking this new case with implications to a possible Eric Vaughan tie", he asks Ann.

"It has not been easy, this case has stirred up memories that should have remained buried. I see Rick feeling that old hurt that he had before. And Kate has that guilt she had back then. I just want the team to end it and close this case."

"They will get over it, they love each other too much to let this bring them down. It is like a healing wound that someone tore the scab away and reopened the wound. They both will heal from it."

"I don't doubt that, it is just the pain I see in both that makes it a difficult case, they don't deserve this."

"Be careful on this one Ann. On that last case, 3XK kidnapped Kate, and no telling what this new copy cat might do to any female working this case. Especially for you. You fit the features that 3XK was attracted too."

"Don't worry, I have the team watching my back. Let's get some sleep."

**The Castles' Loft**

Ricks at his desk typing out the next chapter of his latest Nikki novel. As he types, a pop up window appears, it simple says 'AA'.

AA is the abbreviated call sign for Avenging Angel, the pseudo name given to the righter of wrongs, to the terminator of double agents, and nemesis to all criminal elements. It is the avatar name of Jackson Hunt, Rick's father and legend in the world of espionage. He knows what to do. He unlocks the bottom drawer to his desk and pulls out a burner phone and speed dials a number.

"Rick", he hears on the other side, "congratulations on getting your badge, I so proud of you son."

"Dad, as much as I would like this to be only a congratulatory call, I know better. What is up?"

"Be careful with your investigation on Vaughan. I have been trying to get him for years, but he is elusive. One of my agents almost took him out that one time, but pulled back when he saw Kate in his gun sight. If he had succeeded then, you and Kate would not be in this situation now."

"You had one of your agents try to assassinate Vaughan?"

"Yes and all the rumors you hear about him are true. He is a real monster hiding as a philanthropic billionaire. He has a harem of over twenty women, and when he tires of them, he kills them off. That is why he sponsored 3XK, some of those women killed, were ladies who fell out of favor with him and so he had them off'd. Then he hid them in a serial killing. How do you think 3XK was able to accomplish what he did? He had the backing and money of Vaughan. Now he's got a new 3XK to do his bidding."

"So Vaughan sponsored 3XK, I suspected as much. Do you know who this new guy is?", Rick asks.

"Not yet, but I will."

"Should I bring Kate in on this?"

"Not yet son, let's keep it just between us for now. But be careful, Vaughan is extremely dangerous, and I worry for Kate, and your new partner Ann. Vaughan is a sexual predator, so be afraid and cautious for their sakes. I have your back on this, but wanted you to be aware", Jackson tells him.

"Thanks dad. "

"Talk again soon.", and then Jackson Hunt finishes his call to Rick.


	7. Chapter 7

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 7- The Beat Goes On

**Eric Vaughan Enterprises, London**

Vaughan is being briefed by his lieutenant for his crime activities, George Anson.

"Have a fresh batch of Chinese and Vietnamese girls headed for our Russian market, they are especially sought in that market. I picked out six of the best for you, photos in the file."

"Thanks George, I'll let you know if any catches my eye."

"Word on the streets in NYC is that you're being looked at again for illegal ties."

"Which agency?"

"So far the AG office and DEA?", says Anson.

"What brought this about?"

"Well we did start up again in New York, thanks to that Gibson girl."

"Feelers from the NYPD?"

"Looks like it."

"I'd like a crack again at that NYPD detective."

"Boss, she is the only one who ever rejected your advances. That must have come as a big hit to your ego. She a Captain now with her own precinct and married to that writer guy, two years together now."

"Minor detail, won't let that get in my way if I decide to move on with my intentions for her."

"You want a plan from me?"

"That would be nice."

"You got it boss", responds Anson as he heads out the door.

**RCI Offices, NYC **

"So AA confirmed all the rumors of Vaughan's clandestine operations are true", Haley tells Rick after he disclosed his phone conversation with him, "I still think you should bring Kate in now."

"That's why I am talking to you now. I need something we can hang our hat on so I can go to Kate officially."

"You don't think she'll be hurt you kept this from her and came to me first."

"I will let her know in due time, that's why you need to be discreet as you poke around on Vaughan."

"For all you know he may already suspect we have been looking at him."

"Thus the need to be even more invisible", Rick says to her.

"Okay, still got my contacts at Scotland Yard and Interpol. I will keep it on the low side."

"You're the best, partner, glad you're on my side."

"Don't praise me yet, let me see what I can turn up and with no attention being drawn that we are looking."

"Let me know if something comes up, I'm at the NYPD range today to qualify on the 45", he tells her.

**NYPD SHOOTING RANGE**

Rick had qualified as Expert on the 9 mil, standard issue for NYPD, but Rick wanted something with a bigger sting. So he had purchased a 45 Cal. Colt 1911A1. The NYPD allowed use of non standard issued pistols if the officer bought it himself for use on the job. To do so, he still had to qualify on the weapon.

"Investigator Castle", greets the Range Manager, Phil Hammond, "to what do I owe the presence of your company?"

"Hey, Phil," he returns the greeting, "I just needed to qual on my 45 to use it on the job."

"Bringing out the big guns, are we", he says, "9 mil no longer your style."

"Love my 9 mil, I just wanted something with a little more clout. My 9 will become my back up."

"Let's get set up then," he sees Castle is carrying an ammo can, "looks like you have enough bullets, but if you fire like you did on the 9, you have more than enough."

"Never can have enough ammo Phil."

"That is what they all say after a fire fight."

"A couple of fam rounds, Phil?"

"Regs allows one clip for familiarization, although I get the notion you don't need it."

His 45 had a bigger kick than his 9 and Rick had fired it at a private range to develop his muscle memory for the weapon. After shooting his fam rounds, he started his qualification rounds. He scored enough to qualify on his first attempt. He went for a second round to up his rating to Expert, which he did.

After qualifying, Phil comes up to him and asks, "Mind if I admire your 45 Rick."

"Sure", he says, removing the clip and then checking the chamber to make sure it had no round in it. He locks the bolt in the open position and then hands the gun to Phil.

"It's a beaut Rick, should serve you well", he tells Rick, examining the gun then handing it back him, "I remember the first time you and Beckett came here. I could tell back then you two would hit it off together."

"That obvious", Rick says.

_**He recalls that time:**_

BECKETT blasting away at silhouette targets. She's angry - her case is going nowhere.

"You got to watch those silhouettes. They can be shifty little bastards", Castle says as he enters the range and observed her shooting. She looks back at CASTLE as he walks up to her.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate", she says annoyed at Castle's remark.

"Man, when I hit a wall, all I got is one of those little stress balls and internet porn."

"Castle!", she exclaims.

"Look, I get it, all right? You made a promise to a daughter to find her mother's killer. Doesn't take Freud to see what's what. But you're gonna run up some blind alleys before you get out of the maze."

"Look, as much as I appreciate your folksy Dr. Phil aphorisms, I just want to…." She says as she turns and squeezes off her clip, grouping a cluster in the silhouette's head.

CASTLE, fingers in his ears, shouts above the din, "Wouldn't it be more of a challenge if they weren't standing still?"

BECKETT strips out her mag, loads a fresh one, and places her weapon on the barricade, "Okay, Castle. You show me how it's done."

"Ooh!", he responds

BECKETT puts up a new target while CASTLE grabs goggles and headphones. Then she says, "All yours."

BECKETT stands behind him as CASTLE hefts the weapon, blades his body into a dueler's stance, and closes one eye.

"It's not a duel, Scaramouche. Here", she tells him.

She moves him, kicks his legs apart so he is in the proper shooting stance as Castle smirks at her.

Beckett says, continuing, "Square off to target. Feet shoulder-distance apart. Okay….."

[guiding his arms]

"Gauntlet your right fist in your left palm", she says.

BANG! Surprise trigger break. Way wide of the target.

"Whoa! Shot too soon."

"Yeah, well. You know, we could always just cuddle, Castle," she tells him.

"Oh, funny. And a smile. Good."

CASTLE's concentrating now. BANG! The shot lands just above the shoulder. The shell casing hits BECKETT's cheek which she rubs it with her finger feeling the stink from the casing.

Castle assumes his firing stance again as Beckett had shown him.

"That's better", Beckett tell Castle.

"Hmm….You know I, uh, came down to ask you if I could, uh, take home some of those stolen property photos."

"Photos of the jewelry? Why?"

"I don't know. Just thought it might spark something", he replies.

BANG! CASTLE shoots the silhouette in the crotch. He's way outside the 10-ring.

"Ooh. That's gotta hurt" saying it with a pained look on his face.

BECKETT smiles back at him and says,"Tell you what. You put any of the next three in the 10-ring, and I will give you the files."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she says to him.

CASTLE pivots into his Weaver stance and pulls the trigger in rapid fire – BANG! BANG! BANG! - expended brass casings falling one after another at their feet - The rounds slam dead center on his target in a tight group. He's a crack shot. Maybe even better than BECKETT. He was just playing with her. She gives him a piercing look.

"You're a very good teacher," he tells her and sees the amazed look on her face.

"Yeah, it was obvious back then you two would get together", Phil says as Castle comes out of his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 8 – Developments

They're in the morgue to get a brief from Lanie Parish. The ME was able to get some DNA data from the second vic. Skin fragments were found under her nails, she had fought back her attacker.

"Did you match it to 3XK?", both Castles ask in unison.

"That was part of the delay. During the last 3XK case, all his NYPD cases disappeared. The info we have on hand was pieced together from data on related cases but none had a DNA sample for 3XK. We went to those Police Departments in other states that had 3XK killings and asked for any DNA samples they may have gotten. There was a sample from one case, but never ID to anyone, as it was not available on any existing data base at the time. What I did was to compare it to the crime scene DNA we had. It was not a match, but enough of a match to indicate it was a male sibling. Still we had no sample for 3XK, so we could not know if it was him and thus maybe his brother."

"So not even national data bases had a sample for 3XK?" , asks Espo.

"That would be Jerry Tyson, and yes to having no sample for him on the national databases", responds Lanie.

"Well, let's assume it is a brother, how else would he know about the green and white rope used by 3XK, that was never made public", Ann says.

"That is a logical deduction from what evidence we have, let's proceed on that", directs Kate.

"The Nose said there might have been another female present during the killing, any forensics on that"' Ryan brings up.

'Not yet, but we are still processing what we got and it has been slow for lack of historical data. 3XK did a real number on removing much of his past case history and evidence. It has slowed down this case", Lanie comments.

Still, with what they had, it answered a lot of questions. These latest killings were attempts to continue the 3XK reign of terror, and possibly revenge for 3XK's killing.

**AT THE 12****TH**** PRECINCT **

Ryan was doing background checks on Jerry Tyson, so far he had hit a dead end. He decided to talk to one of the first out of state detectives dealing with their own 3XK case. It turns out that on one of the out of state cases, a suspect that did not pan out, was one Jimmy Ferguson. He had looked good for the first murder as some of his personal effects where found on the scene. He later alibi'ed out, but Ryan decide to check on him despite.

Turns out Ferguson and his sister Elaine were adopted by the Fergusons who had been their foster parents. Originally there were three siblings, but the Fergusons only wanted the two younger siblings. The Child Protective Service had tried to keep the siblings together, but since the older brother was 13 at the time, it was felt he could handled separation better than his younger siblings, who were 5 and 4 years at the time. There was no info on the older brother, but Ryan thought it deserved a deeper look. That was where he was when he got called by his DEA contact.

"Detective Ryan."

"Kevin, Mike Gonzalez, DEA."

"Mike, what you got?"

"Turns out the drug dealers you were looking at, they get their supply from the Russian mob, unlike most of the others in the surrounding neighborhoods, who get their drugs from the Mexican cartel. Seems these Russian mobsters are tied to the Russian mob out of London. May not mean anything, but it was an unusual departure from known circumstance for the area you where looking into."

"Thanks Mike, you're right about that being unusual enough to take a closer look. Thanks for having my back on this one."

"Hey, you saved my life back when you were undercover. My alias had been blown, and had you not stopped those goons who tried to snuff me out, I wouldn't be here today. So no thanks needed. We cool?"

"Yeah we are. Keep in touch, ok?"

"Will do."

Ryan goes to Espo and briefs him on his findings to date. Espo gets the team together so they can all hear the latest from him.

"Castle, RCI still have contacts in London?"

"Yeah, one of them being Inspector Colin Hunt who we worked with some time back."

"Had forgotten about him, how about you doing a look at the Russian Mob in London and see what comes up."

"What are you thinking Espo?"

"Just playing a hunch, but is not London the headquarters for Eric Vaughan Enterprises?"

"Sure is, let me call Inspector Hunt and see what is the street talk in London on Vaughan and any connection to the Russian Mafia there."

"Whittaker, get with Ryan and see if we can find who might have been Gibson's supplier for cocaine. We didn't find anything in her apartment, so we need to find out if she was a regular user or just did it for the occasional high at the clubs or parties."

With each member of the squad hunting down leads, Espo goes to the Captain to update her on the latest findings. Finishing his brief with her, he exits the Captain's office to go back to the bullpen. As he gets to his desk, his cell phone buzzes, he sees it's Ryan, and answers it.

"What you got Kevin?"

"Espo, Ann's missing."

"What, how did that happen?"

"We were in a particularly bad portion of the neighborhood showing pictures of our vic and asking if anyone noticed her in the area a week or so back. Ann took one side of the street, while I canvassed the other side. We had agree to meet at the corner of the street, but when she did not show up after some time passed, I went looking for her. She was nowhere in sight. People who she talked to said she was just there. One guy says he saw her leaving in a dark colored van and thought nothing of it as he assumed the van was NYPD."

"Kevin, are you thinking what I am thinking?'

"That 3XK abducted her?"

"That or the Russian mob for asking around about our vic."

"I'll brief Kate, you get hold of Rick", say Espo.

If this was related to the current 3XK case, it was an unusual departure from the established MO for the serial killer, even if it was a copycat they were dealing with. Captain Castle spared no effort to find Ann Whittaker and had mobilized every available member of the 12th Precinct to search for her.

Kate Castle was now on the phone. This was the hardest part of their job, contacting next of kin on the current situation with their loved one. It did not help that Rick and her knew the Whittaker's outside of the work environment. They had attended their wedding and had developed a friendship with the couple because of their similar back stories. Kate just hoped that Paul Whittaker would not fall apart once she gave him the news.


	9. Chapter 9

Castle, Season 9, Ep1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 9 – Missing

Ann Whittaker came out of her drug induced coma. Her hands were secured behind her with a twist tie and she had anklets on her. The anklets prevented walking in a normal fashion as it only allowed short strides. The room she was being held in had one table in the center of the room and the one chair she was seated in. There was only one entry door to the room and no windows.

When she had been taken, a bag was placed over her head and then a needle injected into her with the sedative that had knocked her unconscious. Whoever her captors were, they had not yet made themselves known. Seeing that escape from her current situation, without help, is difficult, she closes her eyes and continues faking her unconsciousness. Being tired she tries getting some more rest. Playing unconsciousness might allow her to overhear any discussions on herself that might disclose her location and help with intel for her to escape.

After a while she hears the lock to her door being keyed and the door opened. She continues to fake unconsciousness.

Then she hears the voice of one of her captors.

"She's still unconscious should I wake her up", says an unknown male voice.

"Naw, let her sleep for a while, she'll wake up soon enough", says a second male voice.

"So what's the big boss want with this cop?"

"He's not interested in her but her boss."

"What's he want with her boss?"

"She was on a security detail for him back some years ago, and he tired to seduce her."

"She must have been a good lay if he wants a second time with her."

"That's just it, she rejected him."

"No way, no chick in her right mind would reject Eric Vaughan."

"Well she did, so now the big boss will trade our girl for her boss. Then Vaughan will have his way with her boss."

"That's a lot of trouble for one chick."

"Well, it's about ego. Vaughan's a proud man when it comes to the females. How many times have we heard stories of how he got some celeb into his bed. Knowing Vaughan he'll make it look like 3XK did it. He'll use the new guy as his means to get her and then kill her when the time comes, and he no longer wants his new play toy. He will make her murder appear as revenge for the killing of the real 3XK. All the blame will go to 3XK."

"Yeah, but isn't this new guy like the bother of the real 3XK?"

"That's what I'm hearing. Let's finish unloading the van, where did you put the lady cop's stuff you got off of her? "

"I put them in a zip lock and placed that in the bottom drawer of the office desk."

"Ok, let's get done off loading all the gear in the van, before the others come."

"Shouldn't we wait for them, it will be more manpower to offload the van."

"No, they'll expect us to do that dirty work, besides, they will want to interrogate the detective for information once they get here."

They leave her. Now she knows the location of her gun and cell. Once she hears them lock her door behind them, she gets up. She remembers her training session that one time when they showed how to break a twist tie when bound. She applies force on the ties as she was taught. Takes her two times but on the third try she feels the twist tie break. Discarding the broken twist tie, she pulls a special hair pin from her hair just made for picking locks and uses it to open the lock to her anklets. The locks on the anklets were cheap locks and poorly made Chinese stuff that took little effort to hack and open. Ann is surprised that for holding locks they were not better made. But you skimp on costs at the sacrifice of quality.

She takes her chair and places by the door. She plans to use the chair to knock out her captors when they return. She sits and listens for the return of her captors.

**Out of Captivity**

With Ann's NYPD training and her skills in karate and Japanese Samurai Sword, she easily subdues her two captors using just the chair she had sat on and a couple quick kicks. She locks them up in the same room she was held captive and then puts the keys in the top drawer of the same desk that she retrieved her badge, gun and cell.

She calls the 12th to let them know she is okay and has escaped her captors. They send the local police to her to have them arrest the two. Then she tells local police that the NYPD will need to question the two now prisoners and schedules a interrogation with them for later.

**Back At the 12****th**

Ann briefs her team and Captain Castle on what intel she found during her brief captivity. Kate is appalled at the reveal that Vaughan is still interested in her after all this time. She knows it goes beyond that. She knows that for men like Vaughan it is about the power to control and dominate, sex is just the tool to implement that control and domination. She knows then that she needs to put him away so he cannot harm other women. Kate now believes all the hearsay about Vaughan being involved in human trafficking. The hearsay about him picking the best for his personal harem of kept women. This man is truly evil and she must bring him down.

"Espo, I want you and Anne to interrogate those two suspects that Ann collared. We need to confirm who put them up to abducting Ann. We need to find leads to Vaughan and the whole human trafficking ops and maybe a location where he keeps these women ", she tells Espo, "I want to look under every stone this insect hides under. He is a predator and I want to bring justice to his victims. If we can tie him to the resurgence of the 3XK killings, that would be icing on the cake."

"Got you captain, we'll proceed down this expanded path you want us to investigate", Espo assures her.

After the brief, Rick has a private moment with his wife. He is feeling the same way now as back when Vaughan had forced Kate to be his one women security detail. He only had suspicions back then, now he knows the reality of it. Vaughan is a true predator and he fears for his wife.

"Rick, before you ask, I will not request from 1PP extra security for myself, the precinct will provide."

"Kate, we're undermanned as it is, let me call my security team in for extra muscle. They can be discreet and non-intrusive for the precinct."

Kate sees the look of dread and concern in her husband's face and reluctantly agrees, "Okay but I want Espo and your team to know who are all the security detail members so we don't step on each other. Get the names of people on the precinct security detail watching my back. We need to make sure each person knows the other and avoids clashes between all the security personnel involved, NYPD and private."

"I'll do that, Kate, but you need also to ensure the case stress is not affecting you", Rick says to her.

"Babe," she says in a soft voice, getting near him and into his personal space so others to cannot hear, "that's what I got you for, you're my stress reliever", she tells him with a glint in her eye and facial expression that he knows all too well.

"OOOkaay, I will definitely work on that."

"We can start tonight", she says to him and walks to the coffee machine, and extra sway in her hips, leaving Rick with his mouth open from the sheer sexiness of her implied request.

Rick will definitely work to rid her of her stress and anxiety, he's looking forward to it.


	10. Chapter 10

Castle, Season9, Ep1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 10 – The Games we Play

**London, Eric Vaughan Enterprises**

"So we allowed the blonde detective to escape", asks Vaughan of his crime Lieutenant.

"Yes sir our people were careless and let down their guard."

"I want those incompetents taken care of accordingly for messing up like this."

"Yes Mr Vaughan I have already started actions against the two men involved. Once they get out of prison for abducting a police officer, they will no longer be hired by anyone. They are blackballed, and no one will hire them. Our whole crew was almost captured if they had not noticed the police heading to our location. The main crew wisely turned around and went to our alternate site."

"Good, by now the blonde detective has briefed her captain and now they are on the alert."

"Yes sir, security has been tighter around the captain and her detective. Her writer husband has also called in his own private security team as additional protection for any future abduction of the two."

"This makes what I had planned for the Captain a little more difficult, but not impossible", Vaughan tells his crime lieutenant.

"Boss, it might be better to let this one go. I mean, she's a NYPD Captain and C.O. of the12th precinct, wife of a best selling author, abducting her will be big news. How do you plan not to call attention to yourself?"

"Like we have in the past, we use our 3XK ruse. The new 3XK will get the blame and it will be viewed as revenge for the killing of the original by the Captain and her husband."

"And how do we manage to abduct the Captain with all the increased protection around her?"

"By kidnapping someone of greater value and an easier target."

"Boss, I'm not following you", says the Lieutenant.

"What's the protection look like for their daughter. She's a college student if I recall right, so security around her is more complicated. Let's monitor her movements and see how to abduct her."

"Once we got her boss, what is the next move?"

"It should be obvious to you, what with the years we've been together, you should be able to guess."

"I'm in the dark here, boss."

"I'm disappointed in you, our next move will be to use her as the bargaining chip for the captain. The daughter is a much better bargaining chip than that blonde detective, I should have thought about it first."

"What of the husband, you know he will do anything to get his wife back and with his resources, he will not stop and will be a non-relenting adversary."

"So we fake her murder. She winds up one of 3XK's victims but her murder will appear to be revenge for the death of the original 3XK. With her dead, the writer husband will stop looking and mourn."

"That is really devious boss, sheer genius. So you still plan to add the attractive Captain to your harem?"

"Of course, it is my way of settling the score with her for rejecting my first advances."

"But boss, how do you prevent her from escaping?"

"That is the easy part of all. We threaten the good captain that should she dare to escape, we will human traffic her daughter for our Russian market, where she will be highly prized and draw big revenues. Additionally, I will tell the good captain should she ever fail to please me in any way as my new play toy, both she and her daughter will be marketed to our Russian market and bring me even bigger profits."

"Boss, that is truly despicable, but worthy of an Eric Vaughan plan", his Lieutenant tells him with admiration in his voice.

"Would you expect less of me? How do you think I made my fortune? You have to think like I do or you will never survive much less excel in this cruel world. To swim with sharks you must be more cunning than the pack."

"Got you boss, who do you want on our surveillance team for the Castles' daughter?"

**Columbia University Campus**

Vaughan's surveillance crew spends 2 weeks following Alexis Rogers (she used Rogers instead of Castle as a surname to avoid recognition) once they discovered she used her father's real surname to enroll. Like many of the students at Columbia, she spent her time between the dorm, classes, library and student cafeteria. The team soon learned that she spent a lot of time at the library (which was open 24/7) and often returned to her dorm room later at night, and on occasion up to midnight studying. She often walked back to the dorm unescorted but did at times go back with a classmate or a dorm mate. As far as the surveillance team could determine she had no security personnel protecting her. It seemed that she could be an easy target for the team to abduct.

What the surveillance team missed is that Haley Shipton had enrolled in some of Lex's classes as an audit student, which meant she was taking the course for information but not for academic credits. However, Haley appeared to be just like any other female student and carried books and notebooks to classes, even wrote in the notebooks. But there were no class notes she wrote down , but observation notes on what she had seen as she shadowed Alexis. It took Haley only two days to discover the surveillance on Alexis. Alexis herself was aware of what Haley was doing but both carried on as if they only knew each other as course mates taking the same class. Haley had alerted Alexis to go home for the weekend so that she could be briefed on what was planned based on Haley's observations.

**Castle's Loft**

Present were Haley, Alex, Kate, Rick, and her grandfather Jackson Hunt. It was supposed to be a weekend back home for Alexis, and that's how they wanted it to appear. In reality it was a planning meeting on the latest developments and future course of action for the ongoing 3XK case.

Jackson Hunt opens the session, 'So thanks to the good job that Haley has done, we now know that Alexis was under observation from Vaughan's criminal unit. My analysts agree that the object is to abduct Alexis to exchange her for Kate. Vaughan's target has always been Kate. Seems he can not get over her rejection of him and he plans to add Kate to his personal harem."

Jackson sees the look of angst and concern on his son's face at the mention of Vaughan's intended abduction of both his daughter and wife.

"So what is our course of action here dad?", asks Rick.

"We let Vaughan succeed in kidnapping my granddaughter and daughter-in-law."

"What, you can't be serious? You want to use Alexis and Kate as bait to catch this pervert. Already I don't like it."

"Well, we will only proceed with this plan of action if both Alexis and Kate agree to it, what say you two?"

"I don't like it Jackson, risking our daughter, your granddaughter, to get Vaughan."

"Mom, please let me decide for myself. This man has trafficked thousands of young women into sexual slavery, to be treated only as a commodity to be exploited for profit. Grandpa Jack, I'm all in on this, we need to get justice for these women."

Kate looks at her step daughter amazed at her sense of justice and realizes that her step daughter is much like her in that aspect. She then looks at her husband as Rick gives her a reluctant nod yes.

"I don't like it, but if Alexis will take the risk, I'm all in too", is Kate's response.


	11. Chapter 11

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 11 – Waiting For The Ball To Drop

Alexis Rogers Castle had been kidnapped once. If not for her paternal grandfather, Jackson Hunt, she might still be in captivity and may have undergone a fate worse than death. That is why she agreed to be bait to catch Eric Vaughan. She knew the horror of being abducted, let alone to be abducted to be pimped out as a prostitute. That very thought had abhorred her. She had gone thru therapy after her abduction, had consistent nightmares, which now were mostly gone, but on occasion would haunt her.

After being rescued, as protection for herself, Kate had taught her to shoot. She handled a 9 mil well and was a good shot. She took up martial arts, from kick boxing, to Kung Fu, Brazilian jujitsu, and military hand to hand combat. She enjoyed sparring with her step mom, Kate, and was confident she could handle herself if needed. Still the process of waiting to be abducted did rattle her a bit.

She and Kate had been implanted with subcutaneous global tracking devices which her grandfather Jack had provided. They could be tracked by satellite anywhere in the world. She also had a radio receiver implanted in her one ear, and could receive radios messages that no one else would hear. The cap of her one molar was a transmitter which she could bite down on to send a beep to her watcher: One beep yes, two no. Kate had a similar setup.

Additionally, Haley continued to shadow her, with backup from her dad's private security team.

These were measures put in place to ensure that whatever happened, she was covered and could be pulled out of the operation if called for. The potential kidnapping event was now in waiting almost two weeks after she made her visit home. Alex had concentrated on her studies. That helped to pass time as she waited for the ball to drop.

Then, one night, after a particularly long study session, she headed back to the dorm. It was close to midnight. All she recalls is having a hood placed over her head, and then blacking out. Haley had been monitoring her from a van disguised as a Campus Maintenance Van.

After witnessing Alexis' abduction, Haley called over the radio, 'The Eagle Has Landed' which sent the operation into a second phase.

**Jackson Hunt's Command Center**

"We have her on satellite tracking heading north of NYC", says the one ops tech watching his viewing screen.

"Appears to be a farm they are headed for."

"Record search shows the land is owned by a James Ferguson", says Tech Operator 2.

Thru the miracle of modern technology, Jackson had the audio of their Control Center feeding to the cell phones of Kate and her detectives.

"I know the name," Ryan says over his cell, "he was a suspect on an out of state 3XK killing and later was cleared. He is an adopted foster child to the Fergusons, he and his sister. They had an older brother who had not been adopted and went on to a different family. "

"Good to know", responds Hunt.

"Ok", says Kate over her cell, "let's get to the precinct and set up our Command Post. Espo call the duty staff and have them activate our C.P."

Kate and Rick dress and head out to the 12th. Haley has already checked in and is likewise heading to the precinct.

**12****th**** Precinct**

The CP had been activated earlier. They were now waiting for notification of ransom demands, which normally happened within 72 hours of the kidnapping. Analyst predicted the ransom demands would be to exchange Alexis for Kate.

They were into their 16th hour when Kate's private cell rang.

"Capt Castle", she answers.

"I have someone here who wishes to speak to you", says an unrecognized voice.

"Mom", Kate hears from her cell.

"Alexis, is it you."

"Yes, and unharmed." Alexis is abruptly cut off and she hears the unknown male voice again.

"So you heard that your daughter is unharmed. We want you in exchange for her. We will notify you as to time and place for the exchange."

Then the caller hangs up. Kate looks to Tech Specialist Tori, "Did we get a location for the call?"

"No, we could not lock on, there was not enough time", Tori says.

"Damn", says Castle, "guess we will need to take the next call for location and time of the hand off."

He turns to Kate. Both instantly know what the other is thinking and they hug each other for comfort and assurance.

"Not to worry Rick, we got her covered, your Dad is probably tracking her as we speak."

**Abandoned Farmhouse north of NYC**

Jimmy Tyson Ferguson puts his cell down. "Thank you for cooperating, so you will get a reward tonight. Your cooler is filled with fresh drinks and the backpack has can goods you can heat for a meal."

Her captors take her back to her room, which has no windows and two doors. The one door led to a full bathroom, the other door was the one for entry to the room itself. In the room is a mattress, cooler filled with water, soda, ice tea, and other various drinks. The backpack has cans of soup, tuna, crackers, and a loft of bread. There is a tiny card table with one chair and a small microwave on the table. The bowls and utensils are all made of wood, no metal utensils.

The can goods are all pop tabs requiring no can opener.

Alexis chooses a can of tomato soup and open its, pouring the contents into the wooden bowl provided, and heats it in the microwave. In the cooler she also has packaged ham, cheese, and a small plastic squeeze container of mayo. She makes herself a ham and cheese sandwich with mayo and eats it with her tomato soup. She opens a plastic drink bottle of tea to have with her meal. Her captivity was not as bad as she had imagined, but then she had based it on her first kidnapping where she had been placed in a metal cage with no food or drinks. They even had a pile of books for her to read, which turned out to be copies of all her college text books, so she could study in her free time. The studying had made the time pass by faster.

As she gets ready to go to sleep, she hears a message in her ear.

' Alexis, how many of your captors have you seen.' It is the voice of her grandfather Jack. Kate sends six beeps from her tooth transmitter.

'Good. Are you at a farm?' She beeps once.

'Did you see guards". She taps once.

'Did you see how many at your building.' She taps twice.

'Be patient, your captors are setting up location and time for your exchange. Tap once to acknowledge.' She taps once.

'OK done for now.'

She gets some sleep after that.


	12. Chapter 12

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 12 – Murphy Is An Optimist

He had contacted his granddaughter for some Intel on her location. If the exchange did not pull thru, he would have to extract his granddaughter from her current location. Intel made the extraction that much easier. As it turned out, the abductors had gotten back to them for a time and location of the exchange.

It was to happen in two days at 0900H at an inactive Military Air Base north of NYC now being used as a storage yard for mothballed aircraft. The aircraft themselves were operational, but now considered outdated for current military use. Many of these aircraft however were sold to third world countries for their use or sent to military air reserve units to be flown to keep up pilot flight hours and maintain flight proficiency.

The process for the exchange was simple, the vehicle carrying Kate, and the vehicle carrying Alexis, would approach from opposite directions and meet on the parking apron of the old airfield. Each vehicle would stop side by side, and then Kate would leave her vehicle at the same time Alexis got out of her vehicle. Then simultaneously each would go and get into the vehicle that would carry them away. At the end of the exchange, Alex and Kate would enter their respective vehicles to be driven elsewhere.

Kate Castle was apprehensive about the exchange. They knew now that Vaughan was behind all of this. Once she was with Vaughan he had control over her. The objective of this op was for her to be tracked leading to the location of Vaughan's trafficking HQ. Still, the idea that she would be in his company and he could do anything to her, was terrifying. Vaughan is a sexual predator and wants her.

To go thru this trouble to have her, showed that for Vaughan this was an egotistical power trip. She had rejected him and for a powerful man like Vaughan, that had become a psychological castration to his sense of being all controlling. Sex with her would be his redemption, his revenge for her rejection and a way of taking back control. This meeting would not be as cordial as their first meeting in his hotel room those many years back.

When she had done her security detail for Vaughan, he had tried to seduce her then. Her denial of his advances and the failed sniper shot had ended his attempt to get her in bed. It would be different now. She would be alone with him but not as an NYPD officer on security detail. She would need to protect herself. She was confident she could stop him physically, but once she did that, what would be the outcome? It was equivalent to poking at a beehive with a stick and hoping not to be stung.

Kate realized now that if it got to that situation, she would have to physically incapacitate him, or worse, kill him. That thought was disturbing her. Kate did not take lightly the killing of any person, even one as evil as Eric Vaughan. Still, the team was supposed to extract her before anything like that could happen.

It was risky course of action, for the operation, and for her especially.

Anything could happen.

Murphy's law would be in play.

Kate was mentally preparing herself for the worse case scenario, but hoping for the best.

**At The Air Base**

They were parked on the airfield Apron. In her car is her husband and father-in-law. Alexis car pulls up beside them. Both cars have left their engines running. As Kate exits her vehicle, Alexis does likewise. As they both start walking to the other's car, flash bangs go off and the scene now turns chaotic. Rick and Jack realize the abductors have abandoned the agreed upon exchange. Rick sees his wife and daughter grabbed by the abductor's driver and co-partner to be forced into the back seat of that car. The vehicle then leaves the exchange scene at great speed.

Jackson Hunt, who is their vehicle driver, sees what is happening, makes a quick u-turn and follows the departing car. He is now in pursuit of the escaping vehicle carrying Alexis and Kate. Suddenly, an explosion in front of Jackson's car has him veering off course, he presses hard on his brakes, the car comes to an abrupt stop, but the engine stalls. The other vehicle is creating more distance between them.

Jackson gets the car restarted and then again pursues the kidnapper's vehicle. Backup personnel on Hunt's team now appear and also are heading towards the escaping vehicle. But the abductors have prepositioned explosives along the escape route and as they detonate, the pursuit vehicles find themselves avoiding the explosions and the debris from them. Two of Jackson's pursuit team are taken out by the explosions. It leaves just his vehicle and one other trying to intercept the escaping hostage car.

Rick, riding shot gun, has his eyes on the departing vehicle, he sees they are heading toward the runway.

"They're going for the runway", he screams to his father.

Hearing Rick's info, Jack turns the car toward a more direct route to the runway that puts his vehicle on an intercept course for the abductor's vehicle.

The explosions have stopped but the other car is so far away now and even at top speed, Jackson's car is not closing the gap.

Then Rick spots a C-130 cargo plane on the airstrip, cargo door down, and engines throttling.

"Dad, look, a C130 there", Rick points.

Jackson has his vehicle floored and his other pursuit vehicle is close behind them, but both are not making up the difference in distance to the kidnapper's vehicle.

They watch as the vehicle they are chasing drives up the cargo ramp of the C130 and into the cargo hold. The C130's cargo ramp starts to close and even before it gets to a fully closed and locked position, the C130 starts a slow takeoff roll down the airfield. As the cargo door closes in place, the C130 picks up speed for a takeoff.

All Jackson, Rick, and the team can do is watch as the C130 with Alexis and Kate gets airborne and off towards a destination unknown. They are stunned by the outcome of this failed exchange. They have lost both Alexis and Kate.

"Control", says Jackson over his radio, "are you tracking them in the C130."

"That's a negative AA, it seems the C130 is jamming any signal from our tracking devices."

"Damn", says Jackson, "I want AWACS aircraft scrambled to follow that C130."

"Already started AA, but the soonest they can be airborne is 45 minutes."

"What was the course that the C130 took when it went airborne?"

"That would be 087 degrees true course."

"I want all aircraft and marine vehicles in the path of that course alerted to be on the lookout for a renegade C130."

"Roger that AA."

With that confirmation, Jackson and Rick take time to let the reality of the situation take hold.

Kate and Alexis were now in the clutches of Eric Vaughan and the situation had become even more dangerous for mother and daughter.

After some time had passed, over Jackson's radio comes a message, "Caught a break AA, Navy AWACS conducting an exercise off the Eastern Seaboard tracked an aircraft squawking an unknown IFF code. AC appeared on the extreme boundary of their radar scope barely in range of detection. AC was heading for Russia."

"Want all our Russian assets put on alert and briefed on the current situation, Jackson out", he says as he ends his transmission.

Jackson turns to his son, "Ready for a trip to Russia, son?"


	13. Chapter 13

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 13 – Toto We're No Longer In Kansas

They had both been injected with a sedative that made them sleep during the flight. When they woke up, they were dressed in what appeared to be outfits straight from an Arabian Tale. There are many other women present with them. All in similar garb. As they come to consciousness they hear, "Welcome Sisters to Eric Vaughan's Harem where you will now serve as his concubines when called upon by him. We have dressed you like the rest of your Sisters who welcome to our fold."

The voice is that of stunningly beautiful Asian women.

"Where are we?" Kate and Alexis ask in unison.

"None of us knows, like you two, we were taken here after being kidnapped. We all serve at Eric's pleasure, but to not do so, results in punishment, and continued refusal to serve him results in death. He is a gentleman when he gets his way, otherwise he is a monster."

With that introduction, each women shares her story of how they got here. The stories are horrifying. Some of the women are very graphic in describing what Eric Vaughan has asked them to do. He at times has several women with him. They have sex with him and with each other while Vaughan watches them. Others tell the story of how they were punished. Some by being given to the guards who then have their way with them. They are told to tell their sisters what awaits if they do not please Eric Vaughan. Other's talk about being given to Eric's business partners to service them, some of whom are quite rough and sadistic with them.

The stories are horrific and terrifying. When eventually they hear from all the women, the woman who spoke to them first, who they now know as Ling, shows them to their rooms. Each has her own room but with an adjoining door, leading into a shared bathroom. The connection allows them to easily share each other's company.

When they are alone, Kate and Alexis now talk as mother and daughter.

"Mom, I am truly scared. What can we do now?"

"Lex, you know your father and grandfather will not quit till they find us and free us. We will need to be strong to whatever fate awaits us now. But know this, I will defend you to the death."

"And so will I mom", Alexis tell her.

Both women embrace giving comfort to one another, until they hear Ling's voice once more.

"Eric has summoned you to his dinner table." Ling tells them.

**At The Vaughan Dinner Table**

Ling takes them to a lavish dinning room which has an equally lavish table.

"Good Evening Ms. And Mrs. Castle. Welcome to the Eric Vaughan Estate", greets Vaughan, he is dressed for formal dinning. Both ladies feel exposed in the Arabian style harem attire they wear.

Kate plays along and is just a cordial in her acknowledgement of Vaughan, "Good Evening , Eric, we appreciate your accommodations."

Alexis follows her step mother's lead, "Yes, thank you, Mr. Vaughan."

"Please, it is Eric, Ms. Castle, or may I call you Alexis?" She nods yes to Vaughan's query, "thank you, Alexis, and with your mother, it has always been Kate. She is a woman I have admired from afar," says Vaughan in an almost haughty manner. He leaves out the part of how he wants to bed Kate.

The two women look at each other, each knowing what Vaughan really wants from Kate.

"Please, be seated," he says as he pulls out a chair, first for Alexis, then when he seats her, he does the same for Kate. He is being very chivalrous. Both women are seated on either side of Vaughan who sits at the head of a table long enough to accommodate two dozen guests.

The domestic staff brings out plates with their meal, and with accompanying salad plates, also already filled for their dining pleasure. The meal is filet mignon, with grilled mixed vegetables, and a garlic mash potato. The staff fill wine glasses and water glasses.

Once dinner has been placed before them, Vaughan takes his wine glass and raises it in a toast, "To the two of you attractive women who are a welcomed addition to my estate."

Estate, thinks Kate, harem is more like it.

Dinner is mostly done in silence as both women are extremely hunger and finish the meal leaving their plates clean, and with a second glass of wine for each of them.

Desert is a house speciality, an 8 layered cake, but the layers are made of thin crispy crust, almost like a toasted crepe, which is nutty to the taste, and in between the layers of crust, a layer of thin icing so light but so delicately sweet without being too sweet. The ladies finish it with great pleasure. Coffee is served with the cake.

"The desert is very good, but I do not recognize what it is," says Kate.

"It is a house special created by my Chef, he merely calls it Eric's Special."

'Well please pass on my compliments to the Chef", says Kate.

After dinner, Vaughan turns to Alexis and says, "With your consent Alexis, may I speak to your mother in private."

Alexis does not want to leave Kate alone with Vaughan, but she really had no choice. So she answers Vaughan in the affirmative, and then is taken back to their adjoining rooms by one of the female staff.

When Alexis leaves and they are alone, Vaughan offers Kate a glass of brandy for their after dinner drink. Kate takes a generous sip of the brandy and comes straight to the point.

"What do you want with me and my daughter Eric?"

"You know the answer to that Kate. I want you to join my stable of beautiful women and become my favorite night time companion."

"And what of my daughter will she get the same treatment?"

"That's up to you. If you choose to join my harem, your daughter will be untouched and live a life of luxury, as will you. Your every whim and desire will be fulfilled. Ask the ladies I keep and they will all answer that I treat them well, as long as they continue to please me."

"And should I refuse?"

"Well then, I will put you and your daughter on the open market to be sold to the highest bidder. And when I do so, I can not assure that the highest bidder would choose to buy your daughter also, or if she will go to a separate bidder."

Kate knows she has no choice, but Vaughan is playing some perverted game that she has a choice.

Vaughan sees her angst and says, "I told you once I know what a woman like you wants. I will show you that, but you must choose it. I want you for your spirit, your fire, that is so special and unique. There are no other women I have met that can compare to you in that manner. I want you to give it to me, I will not take it by force,"

He will not take it by force! What did he think, that he was not physically forcing himself on her? It was not physical, but it was a forced choice. Vaughan was truly delusional that his women wanted him willingly.

"The choice will be under duress, how can you say it is not by force?"

"I know once you choose that you will be committed to your choice, no matter what. I want that commitment. So I will give you a night to think about it. I will expect an answer after tomorrow's dinner. Alright then, now that we are clear, I will have my most trusted male assistant escort you back to your room. He is skilled in martial arts, just so you know, should you choose to become physical and attempt escape."

Vaughan knows she would not do it, but he is making a point. He knows should she try to escape alone, he would have her daughter. So he is making a gesture that he holds all the cards here. He has the winning hand.

"Shaun, please escort Mrs. Castle back to her room."

When Shaun enters the room, she is shocked, she knows him, but she keeps her face and action emotionless showing no recognition of Shaun. She sees the look on Shaun's face, equally without expression, but his eyes tell her that she needs to play along.

Shaun offers his arm to her, so she takes it and says, "Very gentlemanly of you Shaun, please lead on."


	14. Chapter 14

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 14 – Down The Yellow Brick Road

She had been shocked. The trusted assistant introduced by Vaughan as Shaun was in reality, Colin Hunt, Scotland Yard, whom she had worked with years ago. When she saw him, she knew he was undercover, deep undercover. To be considered his most trusted assistant meant Colin had worked hard and long to gain that from Vaughan. So she hid her surprise and played along.

As he escorts Kate back to her room, he says so softly, almost unnoticeable, "Be careful we are being watched on video and audio, only the bathrooms are not bugged."

He takes her to an elevator and they go up to the fourth floor, the last floor on the elevator buttons is six. They exit the elevator once it reaches the fourth floor, he takes her to her room.

At her door, Colin tells her, "I have been assigned as both your guard and protector. I guard you from escaping, but I also protect you from harm. Eric has allowed me this honor as you are special to him. Take this cell phone, it allows you to contact me anytime of the day, it is also a tracker so I know where you are immediately."

He hands her the cell and an envelope and tells her, "The envelope has detailed instructions on use of the phone which has some special features. It also tells you what you can expect of my service to you. Good night Mrs. Castle."

When she enters her room, Alexis is there waiting.

"Mom", she says upon seeing Kate, "are you okay, did he do anything bad to you?"

"No, but I need to go to the bathroom and wash my face and then sit for a while", she answers.

Once in the bathroom, she closes both entry doors and then brings Alexis up on all that has happened while they were separated. She and Alexis read the letter Colin provided. It says he found about his assignment to be her guardian just the other day and has contacted MI6 on her whereabouts. Actions were already being taken to rescue them. Then he goes into detail how she can send him encrypted text message on her phone by hitting the # sign and double clicking send. To receive encrypted messages from him, she hits the * sign and double clicks the mailbox icon. Then the letter tells her to go retrieve a text message from him now.

She does so and reads his text:

'Kate, great job on keeping your surprise hidden when you saw me. I had worried about your reaction. As I said in the letter, which you must destroy , tear it up and flush it down the toilet, efforts are already happening to rescue you. There had been a raid already planned for this facility, and now the execution date will be moved up because of your capture by Vaughan. In the meantime, you must stall for time. I know he has already propositioned you and wants an answer by tomorrow night after your next dinner with him. Let me assure you he will not do anything to you until you commit to being with him. He is infatuated with you because he sees you as the strongest women he has ever known. He admires your independence and drive. He considers you the ultimate alpha female whom he must possess as the ultimate alpha male. You fuel his fantasy, use that against him. Make him a bold counter proposal. Tell him you will commit to him if he releases your daughter back to your husband. He will again be pleasantly shocked that someone would negotiate with him when he holds all the cards. He thinks having Alexis is his bargaining chip, in reality, it is your bargaining chip. To release Alexis will require detailed planning and execution, including a memory wipe of her knowledge of this place. That will take time which in the meanwhile allows us more preparation for the raid on this facility and your extraction. The rescue has some difficulties since you are in Russia, at the Vaughan Russian Estate miles in country. Our rescuers must avoid detection by Russian forces to avoid international outrage of violating a sovereign country's boundaries. I will keep you in the loop. Send me a encrypted response acknowledging this text.'

Kate sends a simple 'Ok' in response.

**Life at the Playboy Mansion**

Breakfast is a family affair in the Vaughan Dining Room. The table she and Alex sat at the night before is now filled with all of Vaughan's concubines. It is a lavish breakfast with every breakfast dish you could think of on the menu. Large serving platters are brought out filled with various choices presented to each woman to pick and choose what she wants. Likewise various juices are presented for the ladies choices. They sit next to Ling and she tells them this is how it always is for the meals. The ladies are talkative and conversations are heard all along the length of the table. Kate ends her traditional breakfast of ham, eggs, hash browns and toast with a sinfully delicious cinnamon bun and coffee.

After breakfast, they go to the entertainment rooms at the Vaughan Mansion. There is a large indoor heated pool enclosed in a glass room so one can view the snow on the ground from the comforts of the warm pool. A large library with volumes of books from the classics to modern day literary and pulp fiction best sellers in all languages, English, French, Chinese among the many. There are DVD's which can be viewed on the big screen in the living room, or on the many computers in the library. There is a large enclosed patio connecting to the pool with BBQ grills. The ladies may request BBQ meals that the staff can prepare and grill for them, or the ladies may do for themselves should they choose. It is a leisurely life style at the Vaughan mansion.

Alexis has retrieved a copy of 'The Count of Monte Cristo' and is rereading it. Kate is on the computer testing the extent they can surf the net. She finds it is limited access and even the news is a censured version with just the information Vaughan wants them to know.

Then she gets an idea. She pulls out the cell that Colin had given her and sees a browser icon. She clicks on it and finds she has internet access, but it is limited. Then she sees a help icon and clicks on it. Standard help menu appears. She then tries # and double clicks the browser icon, nothing. She tries * and double clicks the browser icon. To her surprise she gets a unrestricted internet screen. She quickly hits the email message icon and gets the standard email form. She inputs Rick's email address and then types an update of all that has happened to them. Then she hits the Send key and the message is sent. She prays it gets thru.

Dinner with Eric

That evening she propositions Vaughan with her counter proposal. She sees the look of shock and then of awe on his face as he hears her out.

"So, if I release your daughter, you will be mine, unconditionally and completely. A fully compliant and willing Kate Beckett."

"You have no idea what I can do, but if you give me what I want, you will find out", she says in her most seductive voice with and equally seductive look on her face.

"Let me consider it, I will need to have my staff look into it and see how we may be able to accommodate your wish", he says gulping hard as he speaks, almost at a loss for words, but barely getting it out.

"Do that Eric, but don't do it too long, the longer you wait, the longer I am missing from your bed" she says walking to the table with the wine to refill her glass. As she walks she puts an extra sway in her hips for the benefit of Vaughan. She sees it affects him and sees the small bump in the crotch of his pants.

Retiring to her room after her dinner with Vaughan, she knows she has him; hook, line, and sinker. She texts Colin with a 'The game is on' text. He replies with a 'Good on You' return message.


	15. Chapter 15

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 15 – Rescue Jitters

MI6 had contacted AA on the Vaughan Raid. They tell him they have a deep operative on the Vaughan staff and he has alerted them that Kate and Alexis are being held at the Vaughan Russian Estate. Also a day later, Rick gets an encrypted email from Kate revealing all that has happened to them to date. Colin Hunt is the deep operative on Vaughan's staff and Rick is confident about this man's ability to help on the raid.

"Rick", Jackson addresses his son, "I know you have sky dived before, but you have never done a HALO jump. The only way we can enter Russia and rescue Kate is from high altitude beyond radar detection. We will jump from that high altitude and then release at the lowest possible height above the ground that we can without fatality. You will need to learn the HALO drop. You only have a couple days to do so. Concentrate on that, it is the only way you can remain on the team. It will be a small team of expert MI6 special forces and members of my team to include you. We have tried to keep it small so we do not get noticed, so learn and qualify, or I have to replace you."

The next couple days Rick does several jumps. Finally, he does a qualifying jump and passes. He is now good to go for his father's team. He will bring his 45 cal and 9 mil as his pistols of choice. For his assault weapon he chooses an AK. It is light and accurate, but also uses Russian ammo. That allows him, if he runs out, to use the clips of the people taken down.

They get the word, tomorrow is the night HALO jump. They will enter high and under cover of darkness to hopefully go undetected until it is too late. He checks his night vision glasses, tries his oxygen tube and then checks his wrist altimeter. His O2 tank will let him breathe when they depart their plane at 33,000 feet, and his wrist altimeter will show him his declining altitude as he gets closer to the ground. He will open his chute at the very last possible moment. Delayed opening will cause him to crash into the ground at too high a velocity, and early opening might get him detected by ground radar. The HALO jump must be precise.

**At The Vaughan Mansion**

Kate has been informed that the raid and extraction will happen tomorrow tonight. Colin has managed to slip them two 9 mils with extra clips. She gives one to Alexis. He has also provided protective vests, jump suits to be worn over their harem outfits, and combat boots. He makes sure the jumpsuits have a flannel lining as the Russian nights get cold. The equipment and clothing are hidden in their dressers. As a rule, the domestic help were told to keep those spaces private, it is one of the few concessions to privacy that Vaughan has allowed.

They have had dinner with Vaughan every night since they got to the Estate and tonight is no different. There is always the alone time she has with Vaughan at the end of each of their dinners. During these times he attempts to convince Kate that he alone knows what she wants and that her husband is clueless on what she truly needs. He tells her he understands her drive and ambitions as only an alpha male can know of an alpha female as they are alike in that manner.

Kate finds his arrogance insufferable but plays along.

She knows the type, in many ways Vaughan reminded her of Josh Davidson, her ex. Josh also thought he knew her so well, but could not read her simplest of tells. Josh was into grand gestures like giving up a mission to Haiti to show he was serious about the relationship when for the most part he was an absentee boyfriend. It took her only months to know that she and Josh were going nowhere. She however delayed the breakup hiding in the relationship and denying her feelings for Rick.

For despite her bravery as an NYPD Detective, she was a coward when it came to relationships. She had never told a past boyfriend the three words of surrender that would bind her heart to them. She was afraid to get close because when they eventually left her, it took too much out of her emotionally. So she always had one foot out the door. That could not happen with Rick. Rick would want her completely body and spirit. She had never given her heart completely to any of her past boyfriends.

But with Rick, it had been the simple gestures that won her heart. Coffee every morning given with affection. A lunch or dinner placed before her when she had skipped them due to work. A text message asking how she was when they were apart. These little actions that Castle did consistently day in and day out had captured her heart. He had always been there for her. No man had ever done that for her. He stayed despite all the boyfriends she paraded before him. So slowly, Kate's wall came down. It came down for Rick Castle.

No Vaughan had not a clue about her but there he was saying he knew what she needed from a man.

"I have decided to take you up on your proposal", Vaughan tells her, bringing her out of her thoughts, "but to give your daughter back means we will wipe her memory of this place and what happened here. She will have new memories of you dying to save her from the 3XK copycat who wanted revenge for you killing the original."

She was surprised that Vaughan had not figured out yet that they were on to his 3XK ruse.

"And when will this happen?"

"As soon as my medical specialist arrives. The memory wipe and reprogramming will be weeks and your daughter will go into isolation for the treatment. So enjoy her company for now as you will no longer have her for a room mate. Of course, should you be lonely at night, I can help you there."

"Eric we had an agreement and I won't commit till my daughter is with my husband", she tells him firmly, "I think I will retire for the night. See you again tomorrow."

Eric sees her resolve and acknowledges her good night, "Fine, but soon when we end our dinner we will be going to the same bedroom and sleeping in the same bed. I look forward to that day when I will have you completely body and soul."

Kate makes no comment but just leaves.

**In Her Bedroom**

Once back in her bedroom, she checks her encrypted email. She has one from Colin telling her after tomorrow night's dinner with Vaughan, she and Alexis must don their equipment and arm their hand guns. Planned entry to the Estate is at 2AM. He will disable the security systems and then join up with them outside their bedroom.

She wants to send Rick an encrypted email, but after the first one she sent, Colin had advised against it. In fact he was surprised she got to send one and worried that it might be intercepted and give them away. Since it had not happened, they kept outside communications on silence and did not push their luck on being detected.

She goes to Alexis room and sees she has fallen asleep while reading, her book on her chest and she deep in slumber. Kate puts away the book and gives her daughter an affectionate brush to her cheek. Thought Alexis is not her biological daughter she is her daughter in every other way. She would die for her and she knew Alexis would do the same. She has a perfect family, the only thing that could beat what they had, is for her to have a child with Rick and give Alexis a sibling. Lex had hinted many times that she wanted to be a big sister, and Rick and her had always promised to do so. She goes to bed with those happy thoughts knowing tomorrow night would be a tough one, but hopefully with a good outcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Castle, Season 9, Ep.1, What's Old Is New

Chapter 16 – The Rescue

Their last dinner with Vaughan had gone well. He was still totally unaware of the impending raid. He had mentioned to her during their alone time that his medical specialist was arriving in two days and Alexis would then start her memory wipe procedure. He told her to enjoy her last two nights with her daughter as she would then go into isolation for the procedure.

Kate was glad the raid was tonight so as to prevent Alexis from having to undergo the memory wipe process. They woke up at midnight and donned their clothing and armed their hand guns, then waited for the raid to start.

**The HALO Jump**

Rick watched the Jump Master intently. At 33,000 feet they donned their oxygen gear and checked their wrist altimeters. On Rick's altimeter, he had marked the altitude for parachute release with a black grease pencil, the altimeter being self illuminating. The jump needed to be precise. Any pre-mature release of the chute risked being detected by ground radar. A late a release would put him at too high a velocity and he would crash into the ground with a deadly blunt force.

The cargo bay door opened, and the raiding party lined up three by three and then waited for the go signal from the Jump Master. The first to exit would be the MI6 spec forces, and then their team. As each row of three lined up, one row behind the other, Rick could sense his heart rate going fast as adrenaline flowed thru his body. Soon his row was the next to jump. Seeing the go signal from the Jump Master, Rick stepped off into the dark of night. His oxygen was working well, but still he had to slow his breathing to prevent hyperventilating. He watched his altimeter which seemed like forever to reach his release altitude. Upon reaching that altitude, he pulled his chute release handle, it opened perfectly. His velocity as he glided to the ground was right on. Using his shroud lines, he positioned himself to the open field where some of his team members had already landed and were recovering their chutes.

Chutes recovered, the raiding party donned their night vision goggles. They were 500 yards away from the security fence to the Vaughan Mansion, so they ran the remaining distance. Each element of the raiding party knew their part. One would breech with C4 the masonry security fence at its weakest link. Then each fire squad had a particular target to go after. Rick and Jackson were to find Colin and the girls. Another team headed to the roof top to secure Vaughan's private helicopters for use as their escape vehicles. The others were to protect Rick's team and also find Vaughan.

At the precise moment, the security system shut down. Colin had inputted a shut down procedure into the security computer. At the same time, a loud explosion was heard. Blind because the security cameras were no longer working, Vaughan's security personnel were totally surprised and confused.

As the raiding party entered the Vaughan Compound thru the breech, they fanned out to seek their objectives. Rick and Hunt met some resistance. Rick took out two men as they made their way to join with Kate and company. His 45 gave him more clout and he took down his adversaries with relative ease. They had used silencers to keep noise low, and used the assault rifles sparingly. Jackson preferred the knife and was so skilled he took out his one adversary quickly and with no noise at all. The intent was to use a small and rapid moving team to pull off the raid and extraction.

Colin had picked up Kate and Alexis at 15 minutes till and handed them Night Vision Goggles for their use. As then headed for the stairwell to go to the roof they were joined by Rick and his father. Kate's heart skipped a beat upon seeing her husband and father-in-law. She almost did not recognize Rick in cammies with all his gear on. Alexis had a similar reaction upon seeing her father and grandfather.

Once on the roof, there were two of Vaughan's personal helicopters already running and the rotors turning. They got into the first helo and were quickly joined by the remaining members of the raiding party. The last team to enter onto the roof area had Vaughan in tow. That team climbed into their helo and placed Vaughan in a jump seat across from Kate.

Once they had Vaughan, the two helos took off. All in all it took only 25 minutes to complete the raid, once the security wall had been breached. It was testament to the expertise and ability of the raiding party. Once airborne, the special IFF code for Vaughan was placed into the transponder. That code allowed them free access to Russian air space without being bothered by Russian security aircraft.

Once safely airborne and heading out of Russian airspace, Kate turned to Vaughan. She raised her right hand and gave him a hard slap to his face.

"That's for thinking you knew me so well and what I needed from a man. The only man who can give me that is sitting right next to me. My husband and the only man I need."

Rick smiled upon hearing Kate's proclamation. They would celebrate her rescue tonight in their own special way.

"Killing you would have been too lenient a punishment. Your government will put you away for a long time and you will grow old and die in a high security prison. I hope you will feel remorse for what you have done, for all the women whose lives you have ruined", Alexis says giving her take on this whole affair.

"What will happen to all the women in Vaughan's stable? What will become of them?", asks Kate.

Jackson answers that question, "Diplomatic actions are already in the making to grant these women asylum in the UK or to return them to their country of origin. The faction of the Russian government that has been trying to get to the Russian Mafia is already working to confiscate all of Vaughan's Russian assets and turn it over to the government. We have shut down a major supplier of human trafficking to the Russian Market. Unfortunately, others will take their place to fill the gap left by Vaughan's organization and the fight against human trafficking will continue. Still, this is a good victory tonight so let us be happy for that."

**Epilogue**

They were at the Old Haunt celebrating the Captain's return. They still had to find the copy cat 3XK killer, but without Vaughan's resources, that person was on the run. The murders had stopped, at least for now. They have a good lead on Jimmy Ferguson and will pursue it.

This had been a major case for the newly formed team now headed by Detective Sergeant Javier Esposito under Captain Kate Beckett Castle. Although not a total victory, they had help stop a major crime organization and shut down their criminal activities.

Kate raised her glass and said, "To this victory and many more to come."

"Amen."

"Here, here", were the responses.

"Take me home Rick, let's celebrate in our own way", Kate tells her husband.

"Didn't we do that the first night back? As I recall, we celebrated three times that night."

"Want to go for a record this night?", says Kate and she is being feisty tonight.

Rick mouth falls open and he almost chokes on his beer.

As she bids good night to the group and heads toward the exit, she stops and turns,

"You coming Castle?"

"Yes ma'am just finishing my drink."

Finishing his drink he follows Kate out door. Once outside, he comes to her side and takes her hand in his. They head back to the loft to celebrate.


End file.
